


Saving You

by aizawa_zawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Burning house, Child, M/M, Saving loved ones, can also be considered for day 7 - death, character death so beware, day 2 - sacrifice, krstskangstweek, super short one shot for kurotsuki angst week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawa_zawa/pseuds/aizawa_zawa
Summary: Kuroo must save Tsukishima and their child from their burning home.





	Saving You

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot about KuroTsuki angst week & oof I needed to participate at least once in case if I don’t have time to write later. This is super short, sorry y’all. Also, this is for day 2 Sacrifice but I suppose it can also be for Death so here ya go. I wrote this on my phone too so really sorry if there’s errors.

Everything was burning. It was starting to get difficult to breathe at this point. The smoke stung his eyes and burned his lungs even as he stayed low to get to the hallway.

 

Kuroo could only hope that his husband and child were still alive.

 

The fire alarm rang loudly overhead, and parts of the ceiling were collapsing. However, all Kuroo could hear was the beating of his heart and his frantic whispers of “Please be alive. Please be alive.”

 

He crawled to the first door to the right, their child’s bedroom, only to find it empty.

 

_ Must be with Kei. _

 

Immediately, Kuroo crawled to the last door of the hallway to his and Tsukishima’s bedroom.

 

The distinct sound of sirens could be heard in the distance, but alas Kuroo didn’t hear any of it. All he could think about was Tsukishima and their child.

 

“Please be alive. Please be alive.”

 

Kuroo coughed as he threw open the door to his bedroom. The ceiling right above him started to creak, Kuroo instantly jumping forward right as part of the ceiling fell where he once stood.

 

_ We can just go out the window. _

 

He called out to Tsukishima since his gaze started to blur.

 

“Daddy! Daddy we’re in the bathroom!” A child’s hoarse voice cried to him.

 

Kuroo rushed to the bathroom, bumping into furniture as he tried to get through.

 

An explosion from the kitchen shook the house.

 

_ We need to get out  _ now _. _

 

The bathroom door was already open, and when Kuroo stepped in he found Tsukishima and their daughter in the tub.

 

“Tetsu.” Tsukishima coughed.

 

Kuroo hugged them both quickly then pulled away to check them.

 

“Are you two okay? Are you hurt?”

 

His daughter had tears rolling down her dirt stained face. “Papa’s hurt, he hurt his ankle real bad.”

 

She began to wheeze and Kuroo panicked as he imagined that her small body would give out any moment.

 

Kuroo pulled Tsukishima up, the latter wrapping his arm around his husband’s shoulder as Kuroo picked up their daughter.

 

With one arm on both Tsukishima and their daughter, Kuroo hurried out of the bathroom and towards the window.

 

More smoke and fire engulfed the bedroom, and it was starting to dangerously effect Kuroo. He began to feel dizzy and his vision started to spot.

 

_ Come on, Tetsurou, just a little further. _

 

Tsukishima and their daughter were coughing violently, and the blonde had to stop.

 

“I—I can’t Tetsu. Take Natsuki.” Tsukishima rasped as he fell on his knees.

 

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “What? No, no, I’m going to save both of you.” He choked out. His lungs burned. He wouldn’t last another minute, but he needed to.

 

“She needs to make it, Tetsu.” Tsukishima cried. His golden eyes glazed as he watched their suffering daughter. “Please.”

 

“Kei—”

 

Parts of the roof started caving in. They were running out of time.

 

Kuroo fell on one knee as he tried to catch his breath, Natsuki almost falling out of his arms. Her eyes were now closed as she too was having trouble breathing.

 

Tsukishima no longer had the strength to move. His mind began to become foggy and his breaths were short.

 

“Tetsu, please save her. There’s no more time.” Tsukishima whispered.

 

The fire was licking closer around them as the sirens now blared outside their house.

 

Tears streamed down Kuroo’s face as he held Tsukishima’s gentle hand. “Kei, I’ll save you both. I… I can’t lose you.”

 

A small, sad smile graced Tsukishima’s lips. “I love you, Tetsu. I always will.”

 

Kuroo squeezed Tsukishima’s hand. “I love you so much, Kei.”

 

A determined expression settled on Kuroo’s features and within thirty seconds, he set down his daughter, grabbed a piece of unburned wood, broke the window, yelled out for help, then picked up Natsuki again and gently tossed her to the ground.

 

He turned back and with all his might, Kuroo lifted Tsukishima up.

 

A burning beam fell before them as the entire house continued to fall apart. Even though Kuroo’s lungs felt scorched, his amber eyes felt dry, his entire body ached and was telling him to stop, he moved forward. Kuroo jumped as high as he could, but the fire had already reached him.

 

All he could do was follow his instinct. As he was falling, Kuroo pushed Tsukishima out of the window as he fell on all fours.

 

Kuroo looked up and saw firefighters carrying Natsuki, saw them reaching out to help Tsukishima. Saw his husband and daughter being carried to safety. They were safe, and that was all that mattered.

 

_ Kei... _

 

The house became completely engulfed in flames.

 

Tsukishima screamed. He kicked, punched, and yelled to get to Kuroo, but they wouldn’t let him. It was too late. He screamed until he no longer could hear the sirens or the cries of his daughter. Screamed almost to the point of passing out.

 

He lost him. Tsukishima lost his world.

 

In the ambulance, Tsukishima tightly held onto Natsuki as they cried. Tsukishima’s cries were quiet, whereas his daughter was sobbing.

 

_ Tetsu… my love… my everything… _

 

After a couple minutes Natsuki quieted down as she continued to lightly shake from the trauma.

 

“He did it.” Natsuki suddenly whispered.

 

Tsukishima kissed her head. “Who?” He murmured.

 

“Daddy. He said he was going to save us, and he did.”

 

Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile sadly again as more tears flowed. “He always kept his word.” He cried softly.

 

He held onto his daughter a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I’m not too big on writing angst but this one made me really sad. I need some fluff


End file.
